She's More
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: His thoughts one a certain pinkhaired kunoichi. R


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show, characters, or the song I used, I only used them to make this, please don't sue, or be displeased by my use of said copyrighted objects/people/music.

The anime is owner by. well. the person who created it, at the moment his name escapes me. The song is by Keith Anderson, and is called **'She's More'**. With that said and done, please enjoy the story.

_**She's More**_

The picture was the only was the only one that he had of her. Of course, he didn't feel the need to have more then one. Everything about her was etched into his mind. From her deep green eyes, to her favorite food, to her deepest and darkest fears, or the ones had learned while they dated.

_I like blue eyes, hers are green Not like the woman of my dreams, _

_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned. _

_Five foot three isn't tall _

_She's not the girl I'd pictured at all. _

_In those paint by number Fantasies I've had._

He had been shocked at first, when their relationship had started. He had never looked at her as much more than a possible friend. She had been cheerful, popular, and annoying when it came to certain subjects. She was obsessive and dominating, not something he had ever found attractive. She wasn't the type of girl he liked, not that he really spent a lot of time thinking about girls, unlike Kiba, who seemed to live only for girls and missions now.

Her hair was short, she had decided to keep it that way after the Chunin exams, and her skin pale from all her time spent taking shifts at the hospital. She wasn't tall, but then she wasn't short either. She was very smart, but a little shallow at times. She hadn't been what he thought he had wanted. For the longest time, his idea of the perfect woman was someone who was tall, with blue eyes, and long hair. A woman that was quiet, and demure. **She** was neither quiet, nor demure. Her eyes weren't blue, and she just wasn't what he had originally pictured.

_So it took me by complete suprise,_

_ When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. _

_She's not at all what I was lookin for, she's more_

He paused in his packing to look at that one picture he had of her. She was smiling brightly, with both her arms wrapped tightly around on of his. Her green eyes sparkled vividly, as she leaned into him.

A smile graced his thin lips, as his dark eyes stared at the picture lovingly. He picked it up for a moment. This was the only picture he had wanted, she had many of both of them, but he only wanted for, only needed this one. This one to remind him of how much he loved her, and she him.

He missed her now. She was away, on a mission in Suna. Had been there for three months now, and he wished that she were here in Konoha, with him. While she was away, he was watching over her genin team, since someone needed to, and she was needed in Suna for her medic skills. Being the pupil of someone like Tsunade, Sakura was the best person for the job. Her team hadn't been pleased with their sensei leaving, and being stuck with him to take her place for three months, hadn't their idea of fun.

But that didn't mean that he was happy with the distance now put between the two. Of course, he understood it. He, himself, being a Jounin, and coming from a long line of Ninja, he knew that all ninja would be sent on long missions. A few months wasn't that long, it could have been for a few years instead. That would have been torture.

_No, it wasn't at first sight, _

_But the moment I looked twice. _

_I saw the women I was born to love._

Clothes, kunai, scrolls and various other things went into his pack. He was going on a mission to the snow country for a month. By the time he returned, Sakura would be heading back to Konoha, so there was nothing to worry about. Other than the fact that he didn't work well in the snow, that is.

He stared at the picture, wondering if he should take it along. But then changed his mind. It would probably get torn or ripped. It would safer to leave it here. Besides, even without it, he wouldn't be able to forget her. Her voice, her smile, it was all etched in his mind. She was his savior, from the loneliness that he had always had. It was a wonderous thing, knowing that someone cared for you, just the way you are, without asking you to change at all.

_Her laughter fills my soul, _

_When I hold her _

_I don't wanna let go _

_When it comes to her, _

_I can't get enough_

Zipping the bag up, he slung it over his shoulder, and headed for the door of his bedroom. He paused, in the open doorway, and looked back at the photograph, sitting on his nightstand. Her smile and happiness stared back at him, and a smile slipped onto his mouth again, before he stepped out into the hallway of his apartment, closing the door behind himself.

_So it took me by complete surprise when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. _

_She's not at all what I was lookin for, she's more!_

The apartment seemed barren, empty compared to hers, he had noticed long ago. Sakura was a pack rat, if she got her hands on something she liked, it stayed, usually till there was nothing left of it, or she just couldn't look at it anymore. Her apartment was packed with material objects. Things she'd had since before she was genin, as though she were afraid that losing those items would mean she had lost the memories that went with them. But then, it was nice, you could tell she lived there. Cozy, someone had called it that.

His apartment was far more empty than hers. He kept a few things from his childhood, but for the most part, it just a little furniture here and there, some pictures of people he knew. Not much.

He walked into the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator, planning on grabbing something quick to eat before he left to meet his teammates at the gates. He paused at the sight of three tupperware dishes partially filled with food. Sakura had a habit of cooking to much food for just herself, so anything that she made, about three halves of it ended up in his fridge, since he didn't cook.

After grabbing an apple, he left the apartment, not bothering to lock the door behind himself. No one would enter without his permission, this he knew for sure. No one would take the risk of his wraith. He made his way to the gate, his team was already there, he knew that. Normally he would be the first, but at there was little need to rush. After all, it would take quite a bit of time to travel the ship that would take them to Snow.

As his teammates and himself left Konoha, the large gates closing behind him, he couldn't help but to look back and think about her. Normally, Sakura would see him off, she would smile, kiss him on the cheek, and tell him that if he didn't come back alive, she would track down his soul and make him pay. It was violent, but then, she could be very violent, always had that in her, you just had to get passed the vision of perfection that she tried to create.

_So it took me by complete suprise _

_When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. _

_She's not at all what I was lookin for, _

_She's more_

"Hey, Shino-san, what are you looking at?" The sound of TenTen's voice brought him out of his thought of the one person that meant everything to looked away from the gate, and began to walk towards the village that they were going to.

"Nothing." He stated in his deep voice., as he pushed the thoughts of his beloved away, so that he could focus on the mission ahead of him.

_**Owari**_


End file.
